Harry Potter Drabbles
by iwant2baweasley
Summary: My misc HP drabbles. See characters for most recent couple. Ships included so far are: RHr
1. NORMAL RHr K

**_Hello all! The first of my misc Harry Potter drabbles is one that I wrote yesterday (would have posted it yesterday, but I couldn't login to ff...so it's here today). I don't know how often I will post drabbles here, but I will be changing the character categories for each drabble I post. So enjoy a little Ron and Hermione cuteness._**

**_xoxoBeccaxoxo_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Normal  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Ron/Hermione  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Fluff  
><strong>When: <strong>Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 572  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> n/a  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Ron knows something is wrong with Hermione and if one more person says it's "Normal" he's going to scream.

**Normal**

He woke up to the sound of her retching in the loo for the third day in a row. Just the sound made his own stomach lurch.

She appeared in the doorway a few minutes later acting as if she hadn't just been sick.

"You alright, love?" He asked.

"Fine, never better," she smiled. "You should get up, you'll be late."

He stared after her as she left the bedroom. How could she think that starting her morning throwing up was _fine_?

Worry weighed on him as he got ready for work. There was something wrong with Hermione, he just knew it.

Before leaving the house, he wrote a quick letter to his mum explaining the situation and then sent Pig to deliver it.

He used the floo to get to work and arrived just a few minutes after eight.

"You ok, mate?" Harry asked once he reached their desks.

Ron nodded, not ready to broach the subject with Harry until his mum replied.

Her reply came just before lunch and was much shorter than he had expected.

"It's normal," she wrote. "Everything is fine."

"Normal?" He repeated aloud. "How is that normal?"

"How is what normal?" Harry asked him.

Ron looked at his best friend and sighed. If anyone would understand his concern for his wife it would be Harry.

It took him about five minutes to tell Harry about Hermione's rough mornings, her constant sleepiness and her bigger appetite.

"Sounds like she is becoming you," Harry teased.

Ron glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry," Harry said, raising his hands defensively. "Have you talked to Hermione about it?"

"Do you think I should?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "I'm sure there is a very simple explanation. I remember when Ginny -"

In no mood to listen to what Harry was going to say about his sister, Ron left the office and headed to Hermione's.

She was chatting with someone when he arrived at her desk.

"Ron?" She said, surprise in her voice. "What are you doing up here?"

"I want to know what's wrong with you," he stated, not caring who was listening. "You've been sick every morning this week, you're sleeping more than usual and you're eating more than I am."

She looked slightly embarrassed as several of her coworkers—all women—chuckled.

"This isn't the time or the place for this conversation," she hissed.

"Just tell me what's wrong, Hermione," he said.

Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him away from her desk. She led him to the only private area in her office, the storage cupboard. She pulled him inside then closed the door.

"Nothing is _wrong_," she told him. "It's normal."

"No it bloody isn't!" Ron exclaimed. "There is nothing normal about a healthy woman throwing up in the morning!"

She sighed then took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Her eyes met his and she willed him to understand.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I mean, no, you can't be."

"We're having a baby, Ron," she smiled. "I was going to tell you this weekend."

Ron opened and closed his mouth several times. He wanted to say something, but nothing would come out.

"Please tell me you're happy," she said.

"I am ecstatic," he replied. "I just can't believe." A silly grin stretched across his face. "A baby."

"A baby," she nodded.

"Woohoo!" He shouted and picked her up. He pressed his lips firmly against hers.


	2. THE WEASLEY CARD RHr K

_**Happy Sunday all! I'm on movie 6 of 8 in my Harry Potter marathon! I got the idea for this piece and I just had to write it. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**xoxoBeccaxoxo  
><strong>_

**Title:** The Weasley Card  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Ron/Hermione  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Fluff  
><strong>When:<strong> Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 514  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>n/a  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Hermione doesn't like to brag about being a member of the Weasley family while at work, but sometimes, it's her only option.

**The Weasley Card**

There were perks to being part of the Weasley family and being the sister-in-law of _the_ Harry Potter, but when it came to her work at the ministry, Hermione had decided from day one that she wanted to climb her way through the ranks on her on merit. At first, it had been hard to get her co-workers and bosses to go with her wishes, but she had won them all over.

Now, the only time she had issues were when there was someone new in the office as she went by Hermione _Granger_ in the office, though her legal name was Hermione _Weasley_. Those in the "know" (or those that actually read their textbooks) knew she was friend with Harry Potter during and after the war, but every once in awhile the office intern would be a cocky recent Hogwarts graduate who knew all about Harry and Ron, but had forgotten about her all together.

Enter Edward Jeffers, an eighteen year old who had taken a fancy to her twenty-seven-year old self.

"Hello _Hermione_," he greeted from the doorway of her office.

"Edward," she replied, courtly. "What can I do for you?"

"Smile," he said. "You have a beautiful smile. A beautiful everything, really. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Hermione forced a smile on her face. She always hated having to pull out the big guns, but Edward's cocky flirting was boarding on harassment.

"Yes," she said. "My _husband_ tells me all the time."

"Lucky Mr. Granger," he replied.

"Yes, _Ron_, is a very lucky man," she nodded. "I'm expecting him any moment now, if you'd like to meet him."

"Of course," Edward replied. "I'd like to shake the hand of the luckiest -"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Ron's deep voice said from behind Edward.

Hermione hid a smile behind her hand as Edward turned and tilted his head up to look at Ron.

"Yo- you're Auror Weasley," he stammered.

"I am," he replied. "And you are?"

"_Ron_, this is Edward Jeffers, the office intern," Hermione said. "Edward, this is my husband Ron _Weasley_."

She saw Edward visible gulp at the new information.

"You're a Weasley?" He said.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "My father-in-law is the head of the Department of Muggle Relations, my brother-in-law is the Undersecretary of the Minister _and_ my brother-in-law and best friend will become the head of the Auror department come next year."

Edward gulped again and looked up at Ron once more before saying, "Nice to meet you, sir." He looked at Hermione and said, "Mrs. Granger."

As soon as Edward had fled the room, Ron pushed the door closed and let out a howl of laughter. "That never gets old," he smirked.

"I hate playing the 'my husband is an Auror' card," Hermione sighed.

"I know," he replied. "Now how about a proper greeting?"

Hermione smiled and pushed her chair back to stand up. She walked over to him and tilted her up to look at him.

"Hello beautiful," he said, slipping his arm around her waist and then leaning down to kiss her.


	3. Aurors James, Ron & the 3 Harry Potters

Happy April Fools day or to us Potterheads: Happy Birthday Fred & George Weasley! Anyway. I don't know about the rest of you, but I got up bright and early yesterday morning (before 7am) to watch the live stream event from the red carpet of the Making of Harry Potter museum. It was quite lovely to watch, Rupert (and Tom) were looking very dashing.

Then I spent the rest of the day reading and trolling Tumblr and the photos of Rupert with an adorable little fan (she was like 5 or 6) popped up and I was like 'awww' then I saw a reblog of one of the photos on which lillywmw (who is an _amazing_ artist) asked if it reminded anyone else of Ron and Rose. And it was like a light switch went on and I got the idea for this drabble. (If you haven't seen the photos, I put a link to the collage that I made to go with this story on my profile page).

So without further ado, the drabble!

**Title:** Aurors James, Ron and the Three Harry Potters  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Ron/Hermione (only important to the story in that they have kids)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Family Cutness  
><strong>When:<strong> Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 420  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> n/a  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Ron gets home from a long day at work and is surprised to see a lightning bolt drawn on Rose's forehead

**Aurors James, Ron and the Three Harry Potters**

Ron was exhausted and starving.

His day had started the night before when Harry had called in the top Aurors for a secret mission. 18 hours later, the two fugitive Death Eaters were in custody and he was allowed to go home.

Too tired to apparate safely, he used the floo network and tumbled out of his and Hermione's fireplace a few minutes later.

Any wish he had of taking a kip left him when the screams and laughter of children reached his ears. He had forgotten that Victoire was babysitting there this afternoon.

Yawning, Ron made his way through the sitting room and towards the playroom where his two kids, just 6 and 4, were playing with their cousins.

"Oi, you lot," he called above the noise. "Less scr-"

"DADDY!" His curly haired little girl ran over and wrapped her arms around his legs, holding him tight.

Unable to _not_ smile, Ron picked her up and gave her a proper hug.

"Hello, Rosie," he said. "What are you lot playing?"

"O-ors," she replied, giving him a grin that revealed two missing teeth.

"O-ors?" He repeated and then he saw the lightning bolt drawn on her forehead. Even though he was sure of the answer, he couldn't help but ask, "What's with the lightning bolt?"

"We're playing O-ors," she repeated slowly. "And I'm Uncle Harry!"

"She means _Aurors_," James, Harry's oldest stated. "And they _all_ wanted to be _my_ dad."

Looking across the room, Ron saw his son and Harry's daughter both had lightning bolts on their foreheads as well. It was only James, Albus and Victoire that didn't. Pretty sure that the reason Victoire didn't have a scar on her forehead was because she was 12 and certainly _too_ old for that childishness (a comment she had made at least a hundred times that summer), he looked at James and Albus.

"You two didn't want to your dad?" He asked them.

"We're you," Albus announced.

"No, I'm not," James stated. "I'm just an Auror."

"Well, Auror J. Potter, I hope you can keep the other Aurors quiet while I go take a kip," Ron stated after setting Rose back on the floor. He looked over at Victoire who was seated on a sofa reading a magazine then he muttered to James, "Goes for that one over there, too."

"Yes sir," James nodded.

Ron laughed and gave the rest of the kids a hug before he left the playroom and went upstairs to attempt to take a kip before dinner.


	4. Between Hate and Love RHr T

**_Hey all! It's been awhile since I updated, but I'm back at last. I wrote this drabble a few weeks ago and posted it on my tumblr fanfiction page (iwant2baweasley) but I never got around to posting it here... at least, until today. Enjoy!_**

**_xoxoBeccaxoxo  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Between Hate & Love  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Ron/Hermione  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Fluff, Angst  
><strong>When: <strong>Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>429  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>n/a  
><strong>SummaryNotes: **Ron has been back for three days and Hermione is ignoring him. He's decided it's time to do something.

**Between Hate & Love**

She was ignoring him.

It had been three days since he had returned and she hadn't uttered more than five words to him.

He could tell from her tense movements and her clenched jaw that a storm was brewing in her head and it would only be a matter of time before it broke free.

She was angrier than she had ever been at him and he couldn't help be recall the birds that she had sent at him like bombs.

For the safety of his bullocks (he was quite fond of them, after all), he knew what he had to do.

He waited until Harry was asleep one night and Hermione was on watch duty.

Exiting the tent, he silently accio'd the book she was reading and walked off.

Anger was etched in her face when she found him. "Give. Me. _My_. Book."

"Not until we talk," he replied. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Why can't you forgive me?"

"You left," she snapped. "Now give me my book."

"I wanted to come back!" He exclaimed. "But I couldn't."

"You shouldn't have left," she retorted.

"Hermione, please," he begged. "I know you feel it too."

Her eyes became madder than he had ever seen them, "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Hermione -"

"Even a git like Malfoy wouldn't leave the girl he was supposedly in love with," she cut him off.

"Are you seriously comparing me to Malfoy?"

"I'd rather be with him right now."

"Hermione, you don't mean that," he said, though uncertainty waivered in his voice.

"I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't meant it," she answered.

"Hermione, please," he whispered. Taking a deep breath, he gathered all the courage he had left, "I lo-"

"Shut up!" She exclaimed. "I _hate _you, Ronald Weasley. I _hate_ you!"

He winced as her fists came down on his chest.

"I hate you," she sobbed.

Again and again, her fists met his chest followed by another declaration of hatred.

He didn't stop her. He deserved it all.

After nearly ten minutes, one last sob escaped her lips with what sounded like 'I hate you' and he prepared himself for the next round of punches, but instead of hitting him, she collapsed into his arms and began to sob into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He knew that saying sorry would do nothing to help the situation. So he very softly said, "I came back, Hermione. I came back. For you. For Harry. But mostly for you."


End file.
